Implantable cardiac rhythm management devices typically monitor and process cardiac signals to provide therapy to the heart. Therapy may include delivering a pacing pulse to trigger a contraction of the heart or delivering a defibrillation shock to interrupt an abnormal heart rhythm. Some cardiac rhythm management devices also monitor cardiac performance or other physiological parameters for use in controlling the delivery of pacing pulses.
There exists an unmet need for providing improved data storage systems, devices, and methods to provide better diagnosis or treatment of patients.